Cognition
by missherlocked
Summary: Hibari mulled over how Tsuna never said I love you-over sex.  A little bit PWP.  Oneshot.  1827.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Warning: PWP. There is only very little plot… I think. Slash. 1827. Lameness. First attempt of writing smut. This story could act as the continuation of my other one shot, Noesis, but it could stand alone. **

q**q**q

"Promise me-" Hibari's tonfa hovered right beside Tsuna's ear- "that you will never, _never_-" it swung true to Tsuna's head, but he ducked- "do that again."

Tsuna didn't reply.

"You hear me?" Hibari hollered, pulling out his right tonfa that stuck to the wall and whipped it again.

"Family always, always comes first," Tsuna breathed out, eyes darting to the nearest door.

Hibari took the chance to jab his weapon to Tsuna's neck.

"I know that, and what frustrates me more is that I can't do anything to change it," Hibari murmured, enjoying the choking noise Tsuna made. "And you let him touch you-"

Tsuna's hand curled Hibari's wrist, pushing it away, and Hibari slowly obeyed because Tsuna's eyes had been really misty and beautiful, and his free hand had been drawing unrecognizable things on his chest.

"I did, and I'm sorry,"

"-and you won't let me kill him."

"But I promised you fights with Reborn and all guardians except him every time you want," Tsuna reprimanded, his palm sliding up and down Hibari's arm, and the tonfa just suddenly disappeared under his sleeves. The cloud guardian folded his lips to stop himself from saying, '_but I haven't agreed_', because what Tsuna didn't realize won't hurt him.

"Hibari, look at me. It was necessary; he was at his breaking point-"

And Hibari kissed him because Tsuna wouldn't shut up and always make excuses for another man, for Tsuna refused to acknowledge that he was Hibari's and Hibari was Tsuna's, since Tsuna never, never said I love you.

The hot hand on his arm moved to his neck and was snug there, while the one on his chest pressed Hibari's nipple ever so slightly that he almost believed it was purely incidental. Hibari's lips roamed and went down to Tsuna's neck, biting and nipping and sucking, and he was intoxicated and wouldn't let go until Tsuna shamelessly grinded his clothed erection to Hibari's thigh. He didn't know since when Tsuna was this bold, having his thin fingers running inside his suit in fairy-like touch, but as much as Hibari liked Tsuna to leave his nail prints on his body (_for Hibari was his, and he was Hibari's_), Tsuna never did mark his territory. Always careful and deliberate but never doubtful, sometimes Hibari just kissed Tsuna hard to make him stopped thinking and sadly, it never quite worked.

While Hibari was always drunk and too focused and light-headed from his scent, his teasing contacts, and the Tsuna-ness of it all, Tsuna was never as affected as Hibari was by Tsuna, and Hibari wondered whether they were meant to belong with each other or not. But-

_But-_

But even if the answer was no—and Tsuna probably would say no, too, even though not out loud, for Tsuna belonged to no one and belonged to everyone and in special occasions belonged to Reborn only—Hibari would give up anything for this. Tsuna chose Hibari more often than not, he was not his right-hand man but he was more, and yes- people could call them lovers, but for Hibari it was more than that petty word.

"You're thinking too much," Tsuna said after Hibari was a little bit distracted by Tsuna's thumb brushing his ribs.

"I'm thinking about you," Hibari countered before snacking on Tsuna's collarbone, intending firmly to leave a big red specks there that wouldn't disappear for a week, so that when the swordsman made excuses to check on Tsuna's chest / the illusionist accidentally got his trident tearing off Tsuna's suit / the idiot bomber burned his cigarettes on Tsuna's ties / the grown infant ordered Tsuna to strip / Varia boss asked for a spar on the lake nearby—

—they would know that Hibari had been there first.

Hibari had never felt this vulnerable; he abandoned his back unprotected for driving Tsuna against the wall, he opened his soul bare for Tsuna to take and bottle it away, he said stupid words that sounded like he was worshipping some gods. Tsuna moaned. Tsuna chanted his name. Tsuna watched Hibari watching Tsuna.

There was a time when all of that would be enough, but right now it wasn't.

"Why won't you say the words?" Hibari demanded—or cried, he didn't know—as Tsuna's belt thrown somewhere in the room, and his pants yanked down.

Tsuna's hand didn't stop caressing Hibari's crotch. "What words?" he asked. Hibari's pants followed suit, and Tsuna kneeled down and he let him. The hot, rigid flesh met with Tsuna's wet throat and Hibari realized he just gave Tsuna a perfect, gratifying excuse not to answer his question, but he tried asking again nonetheless, even though he sounded like he was just running for five miles without stopping and his heartbeat was as loud as Squalo's yells on his ears.

"You know-" pant, "those words," pant.

Tsuna hummed, and the melodious noise vibrated every pleasurable vein on his body and he choked back a moan which would audible like "Tsunaaa—aah". Hibari attempted to thrust but Tsuna held his hip hard, and he pondered over whether it would finally leave crescent-moon shaped marks there or not, and the thought that it most certainly would satisfy Hibari immensely.

The brown locks on Hibari's fists felt rough because of the slick sweet sweat from his own hands, or Tsuna's scalp, or mixture of both, and the color turned to darker shade of chocolate Hibari saw Tsuna chewing on this morning. Hibari pushed Tsuna's head urgently because he was about to come, and Tsuna grazed his cock bravely with his teeth, right on the apparent blood vessel as Hibari pulled it out from the intense burning mouth.

"Stop making face like that," Hibari ordered, because Tsuna's countenance was vivid and acutely lovely, and that kind of face would make him announce his love for Tsuna again while he wasn't planning on it tonight. No, he wouldn't say those magical words until Tsuna said it first.

"Oh?" Tsuna absently replied while tilting his head and Hibari took that perfect opportunity to duck for another open-mouthed kiss. They were suddenly in a bed, how Hibari didn't know, maybe Tsuna flew them there or they raced to it or something. Weakly the taller man thought how sex would feel on the air if Hibari could fly too; and how it would work as heavy muscle exercise because they both would move harder for Hibari had nothingness to slam Tsuna into. Their cums would fall down like thick rain, and perhaps Tsuna would say that he loved him after all.

Hibari inserted a finger, then two, already coated with lubricants with flavor that Tsuna picked days ago in the pharmacy somewhere, and the liquid heated when it came in contact with Tsuna because Tsuna was fiery with passion and lust and—dare Hibari hoped—love. The temperature of Tsuna's skin was always hot, maybe it was the dying will, or maybe because Tsuna was special and frailer than others, his skin bruised more easily and paled easily and bleed easily.

Then Hibari entered him while Tsuna groaned as it hit, his trembling hand grabbed the white fabric right in front of Hibari's heart, and his heart's speed quadrupled without pace and rhythm, and Tsuna should know now that it was really, really easy to make Hibari trembled. Tsuna was the siren and Hibari was the besotted sailor, and his gasps were the hypnotizing song.

"What are you thinking about?" Hibari asked as he fucked Tsuna sideways.

"You," Tsuna answered breathlessly, but he looked like he was just caught red-handed for thinking about another man. Or woman.

Hibari narrowed his eyes because he thought Tsuna was lying and he thrust severely, his hand never rested in one place as it explored every inch of Tsuna's body, it was his, his, and Hibari was Tsuna's, Tsuna's. Tsuna cried because he couldn't take the ecstasy, the rage and the purple flame. He came and his muscles clenched around Hibari's cock deliciously and Hibari followed after several too luscious lunges.

There was a very undistinguishable line between love and obsession, and Hibari hated Tsuna who made him human for drifting between those two. Sometimes he thought of killing other guardians and had Tsuna for himself, then destroyed other rings so that there was only a pair. They could go to the church in Spain afterwards, have sex on the altar or among the church's benches or inside the confession room.

"I love you," Hibari finally said because Tsuna was making one of those faces again, because the silence made him afraid that Tsuna would leave.

Once, Hibari wished to rule the world.

**q**q**q**

"_I love you."_

**the end**

**A/N: I don't know whether this is angst or not… Ahhh, the angst. I never like angst. I'm writing this in the middle of writing three lit papers that due tomorrow, oh woe me. Uuh. At first I intended to make a fluffy, cute little smut, with sprinkles of humor in it, but then I can't. AAAAGH. Stalk me on twitter at fithablink, guys. Would love to talk to you.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! ;)**

**© Fitha**


End file.
